Confesión rápida
by Haiba Hiba y Haisuki
Summary: Haibaku le confesará algo a Zafiro que ha estado guardando. Zafiro podrá hacer caso? Corto fic muy caliente. LEMMON, NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18. ADVERTIDOS. Dedicado a Haibaku Ishida y zafiro gehabich, la pareja de este fic.


Hiba: Bueno, soy Hiba y les dare un nuevo fic H para todos. En esta ocasión, será un HaibakuxZafiro xD

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE

Dedicado a Haibaku Ishida y zafiro gehabich

* * *

Era un día muy especial en el parque. Todos estaban platicando, y todos riendo, en eso, dos jóvenes estaban tomados de las manos y platicando de muchas cosas.

- Y luego, Dan me dijo que Runo era celosa y que por eso la dejó. - Dijo Haibaku serio - Nunca había visto a Runo llorar de esa forma.

- Lo sé, y fue peor cuando Alice se enamoró de él - dijo Zafiro deprimida - Creo que ni Runo ni Alice son amigas

- Desearía poder rehacer su amistad - dijo Haibaku triste

- Tranquilo - dijo la rubia feliz - Lo harás bien, siempre te sale bien todo.

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku sonrojado. - Te puedo decir algo?

- Lo que quieras - dijo Zafiro feliz

- Es que... - dijo Haibaku sonrojado y se llevó a Zafiro a su casa. Por suerte sus padres no estaban y él tenía llave. en eso se encerraron en la habitación.

- Por qué me encierras contigo? - Dijo Zafiro algo asustada.

- No quiero que me consideres un depravado, ni violador, ni nada por el estilo - dijo Haibaku - Pero... he querido tener sexo contigo desde hace tiempo...

Zafiro no sabía que decir

- Zafiro, sé que es una locura, pero es que te traje aquí porque ya no quiero aguantar más... -dijo Haibaku mientras notaba como Zafiro bajaba la cabeza ocultando su rostro - Si crees que eso fue mala idea... sólo dímelo... no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, pero tampoco puedo esperar a hacer... - y en esto Zafiro empuja de manera brusca a Haibaku hacia su cama - Zafiro! ¿Qué te...? - gritó Haibaku asustado hasta que vio a Zafiro con una sonrisa

- No sabes cuánto esperé para que me lo dijeras - en eso lo besa en los labios y mete su lengua dentro de él, haciendo que gimiera mucho por ese atrevimiento.

Después Zafiro se separa de él y le quita su camisa y camiseta y empieza a besarlo, mordisquearlo y chuparlo de manera sensual y erótica por sus orejas, su cuello y su pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones y su abdomen.

- Aaahh... - gemía Haibaku de placer - Zafiro... yo...

- Shhhh... - dijo Zafiro con un tono de diversión en su voz - Solo disfruta - en eso empezó a lamer y morder su cuello mientras con una mano masturbaba su bulto. Haibaku no podía hacer mas que gemir.

- aahh... - Gemía Haibaku - Aaahhh... más... más... aaahhh... - y mientras, Zafiro le desabrochaba el ziper del pantalón para juguetear con su bulto sobre su ropa interior, aumentando sus gemidos - aaahh... aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahhh... Zafirooo... - y por si fuera poco, se deshizo de su pantalón y empezó a desnudarse dejandose a si misma en ropa interior, y Zafiro le quitó a Haibaku la poca ropa que le quedaba mientras jugaba con su cuerpo. Ya cuando Haibaku quedó desnudo, Zafiro empezo a lamer su miembro desde la punta hasta sus testículos, y de mil y una formas que hizo que Haibaku estuviese a punto de morirse del placer - aaahhhhh... aaaaahhhhh... aaaahhhhh... aaaahhhh... aaaahhhh... aaahhhh... aaaahhhh... aaahhhhah... aaahhaaaahhaaah... voy... voy... aaa.. aaaa...

- Espera, todavía no - dijo Zafiro poniendo sus hermosos senos sobre la cara de haibaku - Lame y juega.

- Ok - dijo Haibaku y empezó a jugar con sus senos y pezones y Zafiro estaba totalmente extasiada, pero apenas gemía. No quería mostrarse débil

- ah... Haibaku, sigue así... mmm... me gusta... - decía Zafiro disfrutando con pocos gemidos.

Después Haibaku le quitó su ropa interior y empezó a jugar con su parte íntima, lamiéndola por toda su parte

- mmmhmmmmm... - Zafiro hacía lo posible para no gemir, era demasiado placer - mi.., aaahhh... Haibaku... me lame... mi... cositaaaahhh...

- No te contengas - dijo Haibaku pero Zafiro le agarró desprevenido y empezó a lamer su trasero hasta llegar a su entrada - Aaaaaaahhh... Zafirooo...

- Que rico!- dijo Zafiro divertida y empezó a lamerlo hasta que Haibaku gritara de placer.

Así continuó por unos dos minutos

- Ahora pasemos al final - dijo Zafiro y se autopenetró en Haibaku y encima le penetró un dildo vibrador

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! - gritó Haibaku en una mezcla de placer y dolor

- Ugh... - gimió Zafiro igual - Se que nos duele... a ti porque nadie te lo metió ahí... y a mí porque eres más grande de lo que recordaba...

y en unos minutos se acostumbraron a ello y empezaron a moverse. Ya no les dolía, solo les daba placer. Pero en cuestión de segundos, su velocidad aumentó dramáticamente.

- aahh... aaahh... aaahhh... aaahh... aahhhaa... aahhhahh... - gemía Haibaku de placer mientras era penetrado por el dildo, penetraba a Zafiro y masajeaba sos pechos.

- aaahh... aahh... haibakuu... - gemía sorpresivamente Zafiro. Ya no podía reprimirse, era la primera vez que hacía algo así

- Voy... a... correrme... aaahhh... - girtaba Haibaku de placer

- También yo... - decía igual zafiro

- AAAAAAHHH! - ambos dieron un gran gemido que se escuchó por toda la casa y se vinieron. Poco a poco se separaron y Zafiro le sacó el dildo de su entrada

- Te amo, Haibaku Ishida... - dijo Zafiro de manera dulce cayendo sobre él

- Zafiro... - dijo Haibaku y la abrazó.

Y así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que...

- Oto-san y oka-san no llegarán en unas horas...

- ¿Quieres una segunda ronda, Novio? - dijo Zafiro divertida

- Seguro - dijo Haibaku

fin

* * *

Haibaku: Finalmente pude hacer un H Fic entre yo y Zafiro.

Hiba: Asi ya dejas esta temática de los H Fics?

Haibaku: Sip. FINALMENTE SI!


End file.
